


Sway

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six months of back to back cases, the boys finally have some time off.  Gibbs notices that Tony's grooming habits have been a bit lax, so he takes care of it ... then they both get a reward :D :D :D </p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

_**Fic: Sway**_  
 **Title:** Sway  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
 **Genre:** Established Relationship  
 **Summary:** After six months of back to back cases, the boys finally have some time off.  Gibbs notices that Tony's grooming habits have been a bit lax, so he takes care of it ... then they both get a reward :D :D :D   
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...  
 **A/N:** This is slightly cracky ... Tony's hair would never look like it does in this fic :D

Their case load had been heavy; neither of them had noticed how long Tony’s hair was getting until Gibbs woke up one day to find DiNozzo’s hair _his face_.

“Tony,” Gibbs mumbled, giving his lover a gentle shove.

“Wha’,” Tony grumbled, snuggling closer to Gibbs despite the shove.

“Tony,” Gibbs said a bit louder, shoving Tony again. “Off me.” He rolled out of bed and stared down at his lover.

“What?” Tony asked, rolling onto his back to look up at Gibbs. “What’s wrong?”

Gibbs crawled back on the bed and straddled Tony’s hips. He reached down and entrenched a hand in Tony’s hair. “When did this get so long?” he asked, tugging Tony’s locks, watching as his lover‘s hair brushed his shoulders.

Tony blinked up at his lover. “Don’t know,” he replied softly. “Wasn’t paying attention to it. We were a bit busy with back to back cases.”

Gibbs grunted softly and gave Tony’s hair another tug before climbing off the bed and grabbing a pair of pants. “Up,” he ordered softly.

Tony slid off the bed and started to reach for pair of pants.

“No,” Gibbs murmured. “Don’t need those.” He buttoned his jeans, wandered over to his lover and gave him a gentle kiss, running a hand through Tony’s hair. “Go to the backyard.”

“But -” Tony started to speak, but stopped the instant he caught Gibbs’ gaze.

“No,” Gibbs replied softly. “Backyard. Get a chair from the kitchen and I’ll be along shortly.”

Tony nodded and pressed an almost shy kiss to Gibbs’ shoulder before padding out of the room and down the stairs.

Gibbs took a moment to appreciate Tony’s retreating form before heading to the bathroom. He gathered what he needed and headed for the hall closet to get a towel before heading down to the backyard.

Tony sat quietly on one of the kitchen chairs on the back porch. His eyes were closed and the early morning sun felt warm on his skin. ‘We really have been busy,’ Tony thought to himself as he waited for his lover. ‘And this is the first weekend we’ve had to ourselves in a long time.’

Gibbs watched Tony for a minute from the doorway before stepping onto the back porch. “No more letting it go,” he murmured, chuckling when Tony visibly started.

“I’m seriously going to put bells on you when we’re home,” Tony grumbled.

Gibbs chuckled and moved to stand behind his lover, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s hair. “How did neither of us notice this?” he asked as he reached for the brush and began to gently brush Tony’s hair.

“Six months of back to back cases with no free time?” Tony breathed, his head falling back to give Gibbs easier access.

Gibbs sighed and nodded. For the last sixth months his team had practically lived at NCIS headquarters working case after case. Their social lives had all suffered because of it. Vance had finally noticed and had taken them off rotation for two weeks to give them all time to recuperate.

“Yeah well, never again,” Gibbs murmured.

“I agree - you were grumpier than usual,” Tony teased.

Gibbs grunted and gave Tony’s hair a playful tug. “Uh-huh,” he said, setting the brush down on the table and reaching for the scissors. “Better be a bit nice to me …. Seeing as I’m the one holding the scissors.” He snipped them in front of his lover’s face with a smile.

Tony tilted his head back and gave Gibbs a winning smile. “Love you, Jethro,” he whispered.

Gibbs leaned down and gave Tony a slightly awkward upside down kiss. “Now, hold still,” he ordered.

Tony nodded and looked out into the backyard, waiting patiently for Gibbs. ‘This is a true sign of ultimate trust,’ Tony thought to himself. ‘Letting your ex-Marine lover give you a haircut.’

Gibbs contemplated his lover for a moment. He gathered Tony’s hair in his hands and lopped it off a couple of snips of the scissors. He dropped the hair on the table to deal with later. “A good start,” he murmured, setting the scissors down and reaching for the cordless clippers.

“What are you going to do?” Tony whispered, noticing the clippers leave the table.

“No Marine cut for you,” Gibbs assured Tony, tousling his lover’s uneven locks. “This is just faster.” He nudged Tony’s head down and nuzzled Tony’s nape with the clippers.

Tony bit his lip as he dropped his head to his chest, humming softly. His lover’s hand was warm on the top of his head and the clippers massaged his scalp as they sent locks of hair floating to the ground. He trusted Gibbs with his life, why couldn’t he trust him with his hair?

Gibbs smiled down at his lover as he brushed stray hairs off Tony’s bare skin. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s bare shoulder. “Looks good so far,” he murmured.

Tony released the breath he’d been holding as he heard the clippers shut off and saw them back on the table. The scissors disappeared, and then Tony was staring at Gibbs’ stomach as his lover snipped at his hair. A lock of hair fell on his nose and Tony blew it away.

Gibbs chuckled softly as he felt Tony’s breath against his stomach. “Careful,” he whispered. “Wouldn’t want to mess up.”

“Right,” Tony replied softly. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sounds around him. He could hear his lover’s deep breaths interspersed with the clicks of the scissors. He could feel the sun passing across his skin, marking the passage of time.

Gibbs finally finished, setting the scissors down and gently brushing the hair off Tony’s skin with a towel. “Not bad, if I do say so myself,” he murmured.

Tony blinked and looked up at his lover. “Hmmm?” he hummed.

Gibbs gave Tony a smile, one he saved for when they were alone. “Come on,” he urged, offering his hand to his lover.

Tony slipped his hand into Gibbs’ and let the older man lead him through the backyard, unashamed of his nakedness. Gibbs had this … fetish, for wanting his lover naked whenever they were home, so he’d taken it upon himself to build a higher fence and plant some tall trees, making the backyard a veritable sanctuary from the prying eyes of the world.

Along the southern edge of the backyard was Tony’s favorite part of the whole backyard - a swing bed. He and Gibbs had actually built it together - from choosing the wood, chains, etc., to spending weekends (before their heavy case load) building it piece by piece.

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/cinderella81/pic/0003z3kq/)

“In you go, Tony,” Gibbs murmured as he nudged Tony onto the swing. He tugged his jeans off and joined his lover on the swing, feeling it move beneath them as maneuvered them so he was on his back and Tony was on top of him.

Tony reached past Gibbs, into the little pouch they kept hanging from the frame and came back with the little bottle of lube. He gave Gibbs a teasing smile as he drizzled some on his fingers and began to stretch himself, leaning back and giving Gibbs a show.

Gibbs watched his lover with a smile. He never got enough of Tony, would watch him all day if he could. “That’s it,” he murmured. “Open yourself for me, Tony … “

First one, then two, finally Tong was fucking himself with three fingers, head tossed back, his free hand gripping the frame of the swing to keep himself steady. “Wish this was you, Jethro,” Tony gasped. “Wanna fee you inside me … “

Gibbs groaned softly. “Do it, Tony,” he urged. “Come on.” He watched with a smile and Tony lifted himself up, using the frame as support as he impaled himself on Gibbs’ hard cock.

“So fucking good,” Tony gasped, rocking against Gibbs. The motion of the swing only served to push Gibbs deeper inside his lover, making Tony cry out.

Gibbs moaned and gave a thrust, feeling the swing move beneath him. He reached down to stroke Tony’s cock, staring up at his lover with love in his eyes.

Tony looked down and gasped softly, always amazed at how his lover’s face opened up when they made love. Every emotion was visible on Gibbs’ face, and Tony was in awe of the lover and trust he found there. It only took a few strokes from Gibbs’ hand before he was coming, whimpering his lover’s name.

The instant Gibbs felt Tony orgasm, he was coming too. It took a few minutes for the swing to stop moving, and by that time Tony was cuddled against Gibbs, his head resting on the older man’s chest.

“I missed this,” Tony whispered.

“We have two weeks,” Gibbs replied softly, carding his fingers through Tony’s much shorter hair.

“Good,” Tony murmured, kissing Gibbs’ chest lovingly. “A lot to catch up on.”

Gibbs just hummed and stroked Tony’s hair. ‘I can’t think of a better way to spend the day,’ he thought to himself, watching his lover sleep.  



End file.
